Painful Love Kise Ryouta love story
by Yumee Sapphiretear
Summary: Just an ordinary girl. She did not have any problems. She did nothing wrong. She just fell in love with a model. With a certain blond model. Now what is wrong with it? Just one thing: that certain blond models "fans" figured it out. Now her life is a hell. Will she be rescued? By that certain model? Or maybe someone else? Read it and it will turn out. :)
1. Character Introduction

_**Hello everyone! If you're already here that means my story description caught your attention. I really hope you'll like my story! So here it goes: the character description! :D**_

* * *

Character Introduction ~ Utako and Mikazuki

Name: Sakuragi Utako

Age: 16

Date of Birth: August 7th

Height: 5' 2"

Eye color: sapphire-blue

Hair-color: brown

School: Kaijo High

Likes: basketball, muffin, coke, music, art

Dislikes: meat, bullies, violence, alcohol

Personality: shy, caring, kind, honest

Crush: Kise Ryouta

Byography: Her parents died in an accident when she was 6. She has a brother named Hayate. He is 23 and currently he is in charge of looking out for her. They live together in a small flat. her brother is working at a restaurant as a waiter. She got into Kaijo with a scholarship. She fell in love with Kise when she saw him play at a match when she was 15.

* * *

Name: Watanabe Mikazuki

Age: 16

Date of Birth: 16th April

Height: 5' 6"

Eye color: green

Hair color: blond

School: Kaijo High

Likes: fast food, popularity, music

Dislikes: vegetables, alcohol

Personality: mean, sometimes caring, a real diva

Crush: no one

Biography: She is from a very rich family. Her father knew Utako's father so they are childhood friends. She doesn't look like it, but she cares a lot for Utako. She is Utako's best friend. She got into Kaijo through connections.


	2. Chapter 1 Torture Begins

_***Utako's POV***_

'_What did I do wrong?' _I was standing in front of my locker. Tears already started gathering in my eyes. My school shoes were filled with thumbtacks. I took my shoes out and turned them upside down to shake out the thumbtacks. Then I saw a paper fall onto the floor. I put my shoes down and bent down to take the paper up. I opened it and realized that it was a letter. I started reading it. It said:

_Don't you dare ever go near OUR Kise. It's just the beginning. If you ever look at him again who knows what could happen to you! Anyway who do you think you are? Falling in love with him! You're not even pretty. You're just a geek. You're ugly. There is no way he'd ever love you back. Just stay away! _

_We warned you!_

_~Fangirls_

When I reached the end of the letter I was already crying. _'Why did this happen? How do they know that I love Kise-kun? I never told anyone. I just wrote about it in my diary. They couldn't possibly get it could they?'_ I was clueless.

''Hi Uta.'' my best friend Mika greeted me with a huge smile. When she saw I was crying she asked. ''What's wrong? Why are you crying?'' I looked at her and slowly handed the letter to her. While she was reading I picked up my shoes again and checked if there are any thumbtacks left in it. Then I put them on just when Mika finished reading.

''Oh Uta. I'm really sorry.'' she said with sympathy in her eyes and hugged me.

''Don't be. It's alright. I just have to avoid him right? No problem. Anyway we have to go to class.'' I said wiping away my tears. We walked to our classroom. _'Luckily Kise-kun isn't here yet. I just have to ignore my surroundings until the lesson starts.' _I thought.

The teacher came in with this sentence: ''Everyone! We are changing seats today! Please every one of you take a number out of this box!''

I pulled out a number and looked at it. It was okay. My seat is near the window. I took a table to my new seat. I was looking at the ground and sat down.

''Hello. You're Utako-chan right?'' Oh no. I recognize this cheerful voice. I fearfully looked up, but I shouldn't have. A certain blond haired basketball player was sitting right next to me. I looked away immediately.

''What's wrong? Are you mute?'' he asked.

''No…Hi…Y...Yes…I'm Utako…'' I muttered silently.

''Wow. You're really shy aren't you?'' he asked. I looked at him. He had a cheerful smile on his face. ''Can I call you Uta-chan?'' he asked. He had so charming smile.

''It's fine.'' I said. ''You don't have to be so kind to me. Just ignore me.'' I said and looked out the window. _'I hope my voice didn't sound sad.'_ I didn't dare look around the classroom. Surely all the girls were looking at me with piercing eyes.

* * *

_***After school ~still Utako's POV***_

Finally the torture ended. I can go home peacefully now. I was really wrong.

''Uta-chan!'' it's him again what should I do? Just pretend I didn't hear anything.

I started to walk to the school gates. Just two more meters and I'll be fine. Or so I thought. Someone caught my hand and pulled me onto the ground. All the air was knocked out of my lungs. I was gasping for air.

When I finally got some oxygen I opened my eyes. Of course there were four girls surrounding me. They were really mad even I could tell. One of them bent down next to me and whispered into my ear.

''_We warned you to don't go near OUR Kise didn't we?''_

''Yes. I'm sorry.'' I said desperately. She punched me in the stomach several times then she stepped on my hand and walked away with the other three. I was coughing heavily and noticed a sharp pain in my hand too. Tears gathered in my eyes without me noticing them. I was just lying on the ground when another person came into my vision.

That someone picked me up and carried me to somewhere. I didn't know where. It seems like I don't even care. Maybe they came to rescue me? Or just to bully me again? I was now crying. I closed my eyes tightly closing out everything around me. The sounds…the voices…their touch…black…everything's black…

_***At the infirmary ~Kise's POV***_

''Sensei!'' I shouted. ''SENSEI!'' I noticed that she was unconscious.

''The doctor already left sorry.'' the assistant said, went in and closed the door.

I sighed. _'There's no choice then. I'll carry her to my house.'_ I thought and walked out of the school. She's so light. Is she even eating properly? She looks so vulnerable to me. She' crying too.

* * *

_***At Kise's house ~still Kise's POV***_

''I'm home!''

''Ryouta! Where have you been for so long? And who is that?'' my mother came running with a spoon in her hand.

''She's my classmate. She was bullied in school. I tried to take her to the infirmary, but the doctor already left so I took her with me. Is it a problem?''

My mother's face was already dead serious.

''Poor girl. Take her to your room I'll be up in a minute okay?'' she said and she was gone in a flash. I took her to my room and laid her on my bed.

I looked for a tissue and found it on my desk. I looked at her face. '_She's really beautiful.'_ I thought and then I saw the tear stains. I wiped away the tears left on her face with the tissue. My mother came in right after.

She put a wet cloth on her forehead.

''Do you know what happened to her?'' she asked.

''I saw some girls push her to the ground. Then one girl bent down, maybe she whispered something to her the punched her in her stomach and I think stepped on her hand and then walked away with the other girls. She fell unconscious while I was carrying her to the infirmary,'' I said and the pictures of her lying on the ground showed up in my head.

''Poor thing.'' my mother said and took her hands. ''Oh my!'' she cried out. ''Her wrist is broken. We have to take her to a hospital!''

''WHAT?'' I asked (shouted). ''Mum-'' I cut off myself when I saw her eyelashes stir. She opened her eyes slowly and looked at me.

''Kise-kun?''


	3. Chapter 2 Friends

_**Hello everybody! I hope you liked the first chapter so here comes the second chapter! :D I hope you'll like it! I just own my OC's! All the other characters are owned by the mangaka. Please review so I'll know if you liked it or not! **_

_***Utako's POV***_

'_Where am I? _

_It's all black. _

_I can hear something._

_Voices? _

_Who's? _

_What are they trying to tell me? _

_I can't hear them. _

_Eyes. _

_I can't open them. _

_Why?_

_Come on I can do it!'_

I opened my eyes slowly. The first thing I saw was pure white. Then I turned my head slowly in the direction where the voices were coming from. Then my breath was caught in my throat.

''Kise-kun?'' I managed out. My eyes widened as I realized the situation I was in. Lying. On a bed. With Kise beside it. _'What am I doing here? And why is Kise-kun with me?'_

''Are you all right?'' a woman whom I don't know asked. ''I'm Ryouta's mother. Nice to meet you.'' she smiled at me. _'She said she is Kise-kun's mother. Then does that mean? Wait, wait calm down.'_

''Where am I?'' I asked slowly.

''At my house. I brought you here after you fainted at the school yard.'' Kise said smiling brightly at me. ''Does it hurt anywhere?''

Now that he said it I realized a sharp pain in my wrist. I nodded and showed him my hand.

''As I said.'' Kise's mother said. ''Could you tell me your parents phone number? I'd like to inform them and tell them that we'll be taking you to the hospital. Okay?''

I looked down. ''I can't. They're dead.'' Silence followed my words. I looked up and saw two very shocked faces. ''I can tell my brother's. I'm living with him.'' I said trying to ease the tension.

''Oh okay. Then please do so.'' Kise's mother said. I could tell that she wasn't really out of her daze yet.

''Um…where is my bag?'' I asked now looking at Kise.

''Huh?'' he asked snapping out of his thoughts.

''I asked whether I could get my bag or not.'' I said. _'I don't understand why are they so shocked. You can see lot of kids nowadays without parents.'_

''Oh…of course. Sorry.'' with that he stood up and went out of the room. A minute later he was back with my bag. He handed it to me. I started to rummage in it and a second later I found my notebook. I flipped a few pages and found what I was searching for. I handed the notebook to Kise's mother open on the page where my brother's number was. Actually it was the number of his workplace, but he said if anything happens I can call him on that number.

Kise's mother went out of the room stairng at my notebook.

''You don't have a phone?'' Kise asked surprised.

''No I don't. I live alone with my brother and he is the only one earning money. We are happy even if we can afford something for dinner.'' I said sarcastically. _''I'm not rich like the others.''_ I muttered. He didn't say anything, but from the look on his face I could tell that he heard my words clearly. His mother came back with a strange expression.

''I can't believe what your brother said.'' she said indignantly. ''He said it's okay just send you home.''

I smiled. I didn't expect anything else. _'How could we afford the hospital fee if we can't even buy a pass for me to go to school or for my brother to go to work?'_

''Thanks for everything. I'm going home now.'' I said and stood up. My wrist was aching, but I tried to ignore the pain as much as I could. I started to walk out of the room just when Kise grabbed my wrist. I winced from the pain. Tears were in my eyes already, but I quickly wiped them away and turned to look at him.

''What is it?'' I asked forcing a smile.

''Your wrist is broken. I can tell you're in pain.'' he said his voice full of worry.

''It's okay. I'll treat it at home.'' I said trying to free my wrist, but the pain was just too much.

''It's not okay. Please let us take you to the hospital.'' he begged me.

''I can't. You heard my brother right?'' I was now desperately trying to get away.

''I heard, but your wrist must be treated properly.''

''It's okay just let me go home! We don't have money for hospital!'' I was now shouting and crying at the same time. ''Please let go of my hand.''

He released my hand, but didn't give up.

''Then we can pay it for you! Right mum?'' he asked turning to his mother.

''That's right let us pay it for you.''

''I can't accept money from anyone.''

''Please it's just a small amount of money. I want to help you.'' Kise begged me.

''Yeah maybe for you it is, but for us it isn't. JUST LEAVE ME ALONE ALREADY!'' I screamed and ran out of the room.

I ran out the front door and took the way to the river. _'I have to cool myself down. He just wanted to help me and I screamed his head off. The girls were right. I don't deserve him...'_

_***Kise's POV***_

''JUST LEAVE ME ALONE ALREADY!'' she shouted and ran out.

''Ryouta.'' my mother called my name.

''Yeah?'' I looked at her.

''Go after her.''

''Sure thing.'' I said and ran after her.

I ran for about ten minutes when I found her at the river bank. She was sitting in the grass with her head on her knees. I approached her slowly. I sat down beside her. She raised her head and looked at me. She was crying.

''Kise-kun? What are you doing here?''

''I won't give up.'' I said. ''I'll bring you to the hospital at any costs.'' her expression darkened.

''I said leave me alone already!'' she shouted now standing. She sent a final glare in my direction and ran away. Once again. I stood up and followed her.

It was easy to catch up to her. Maybe because I'm a basketball player. I'm really fast. I grabbed her wrist, but when I saw her wince I quickly released it. At least I could stop her. When I saw she was trying to run away once again an idea popped into my head.

I hugged her before she could've run away again. She was shocked I could tell because she froze. I could feel her tears on my arm. I squeezed her lightly so I wouldn't suffocate her.

''Please release me.'' she asked, but I was intractable.

''No.'' short answer, but I think she understood because I could feel her palms on my arms. She bowed her head so it was now resting on my arms.

''Why are you doing this?'' she asked silently. _'Good question. I don't know either. Maybe I just can't leave her alone.'_

''I feel like I must protect you.'' I said finally. She was silent for a moment then struggled to turn to me. I loosened my hug so she could turn. She turned and hugged me back. She put her head on my chest. I put my head on hers. We stayed like this for a moment when I asked her something:

''Can we be friends? I want to protect you as your friend.''

She looked at me with those sparkling sapphire eyes and nodded.

''Okay.''

_**Minna that's it for today! I hope you enjoyed it. Please review so I'll know your opinion! Goodbye! :D**_


	4. Chapter 3 An Awful Day

_**Hello Minna! I hope you like my story so far! So here comes chapter 3! Hope you'll like it! Please review! :D**_

* * *

_***Kise's POV***_

I woke up with a huge smile. Yesterday's events were playing in my head over and over. _'I can't wait to meet up with her.'_ We agreed yesterday that since we live nearby we'd meet every day and go to school together. I got out of bed and went to the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror. I was smiling stupidly. _'Why am I smiling like this?'_ I thought confused. _'Oh whatever…'_

I got dressed in my uniform and went downstairs to have breakfast.

''Ryouta. Why are you smiling like that?'' my mother asked looking at me surprised.

''Don't ask me. I've no idea either…'' I said and grabbed an apple from the plate on the dining table.

''I'm going! Bye!'' I waved with the apple in my mouth.

* * *

_***Fifteen minutes later***_

'_She said it's this way.'_ I looked up and looked through the houses. _'They're all apartment houses.'_ I shook my head. _'She did say that they're tight on money so I must understand.'_

I was so lost in my own thoughts that I didn't notice a small figure in the distance.

''Kise-kun!'' I looked up at the mention of my name and saw Utako waving at me. I walked to her and greeted her with a smile.

''Good morning Uta-chan. Shall we go?'' I asked.

''Sure!'' she smiled cheerily. She was so happy I could see it.

''Have you got enough sleep?'' I asked as if I was lecturing her. She laughed.

''Yes Sir!'' she put her hand to her forehead in a saluting way. I laughed.

''Why are you laughing?'' she pouted.

''Nothing…''

* * *

_***At school***_

All eyes were on us as we entered the classroom. _'What's with them? They're all glaring.'_ I thought. It was really weird. I looked at Utako and saw that she was really uncomfortable. I leaned closer to her and whispered into her ear.

''_Don't pay attention to them. Just ignore them. Believe me it works.''_

She nodded and we walked silently to our seats with the other's stares on us. We sat in silence until the teacher came in. I felt relieved. For a cheerful personality like me tension is a real torture. I stole a side-glance at Utako. She was looking down onto her notebook.

'_Her eyelashes are really long. Wait what? What am I thinking? Geez… Stop it Kise! Pull yourself together!' _I looked up at the teacher, shut out the outside world and just concentrated on the lesson.

* * *

_***Lunch break***_

''Wow! You made all this by yourself?'' I asked my eyes sparkling and I think I was drooling too? o.o

''Yeah. Since I live alone with my brother and I'm the woman so…'' she looked down and started fondling with the wrappings of the lunch box.

''So you can cook really well. I see.'' I smiled at her.

''Would you like to have some? If it's okay with you.'' she looked at me sheepishly.

''Sure! Then Itadakimasu!'' I took an onigiri and started eating it.

''Sorry I have to go to the restroom.'' she said and stood up.

''Okay, go ahead.'' I said and continued eating.

I finished eating and she didn't come back. _'It's almost the end if lunch break, what is she doing?'_ I thought then saw that she came back. I noticed that something was off. She had her had bowed and she gave off a really strange, maybe sad? aura.

''What's wrong?'' I asked when she got closer.

''Nothing.'' she said, but she didn't look up.

''If it's nothing then why won't you look at me?'' I asked.

She finally looked at me. I gasped when I saw her face. She had a red bruise on her left cheek. Not to mention she was crying too.

''What happened to your face?'' I asked worried. I stood up, put my finger onto the bruise and smoothly pulled it over it. She flinched.

''Nothing special. I just bumped into a wall.'' she said pushing my hand away.

''It doesn't look like that to me.'' I said doubtfully. ''Don't tell me…Those girls were am I right?''

''What girls?'' she asked confused.

''The ones that pushed you down yesterday in the school yard.'' I answered.

''No. Really I just bumped into a wall that's all.'' she said. _'She isn't going to make me believe it.' _I thought, but said

''Okay. If you say so…''

''Thanks.'' she smiled.

''Now that we mentioned it, how's your wrist?'' I asked looking down at her hand.

''It's okay. Nii-chan treated it well so it's all right now.'' she smiled and showed her hand to me. It was bandaged. I put her hand into mine and looked at it closely.

''Um…Kise-kun? Can I ask you to please release my hand? I have to put a tape onto my cheek.'' she said and looked at me with a questioning expression on her face.

''Oh of course. Sorry.'' I said and released her hand. I watched as she took out a tape from her bag and put it on her cheek.

''Time to go back to class.'' she said just when the warning bell rang. I grabbed my bag and followed her to the class. All students' eyes were on us the whole time. _'Really, what's with them today? Is it that strange that I'm walking with a girl? Usually I have tenth time more girls hanging onto me all day.'_ I sighed. _'Maybe that's what's strange to them. Maybe they think that she's my girlfriend or something. She's not, but I guess it's okay. That way it won't cause her too much trouble and I can be with her more too.'_ I smiled to myself.

During the time I was lost in my own thoughts we reached the classroom and went to our seats. I was just about to sit down when I heard a soft _why_ coming from Utako. I looked to the side and saw what she was looking at. I gasped. Her desk was scraped all over and there was paper trash thrown on it. I examined the scrapes. It was all words or sentences. For example:

_Go to hell!_

_Die!_

_Leave him alone!_

_Just disappear!_

_You're ugly!_

_Don't go near him!_

and so on… I was shocked. I felt something trembling at the height of my shoulder. I looked at her and noticed that she was trembling and sobbing. I looked at the rest of the class. They were all looking at her with hatred and I could see the satisfaction in their eyes upon seeing her cry. Just then the teacher came in. I took Utako by her hand and led her to the front. I whispered to the teacher:

''_She's not feeling well can I take her home?''_

''_Sure go ahead. Make sure to contact her parents okay?''_

''_Okay. Here come with me Uta-chan. I'm taking you home.''_ I whispered and led her out of the classroom.

During the way to her house she was trembling and she didn't say a word. I was lost in my thoughts about who could have done that to her? I was angry at myself for not knowing anything. She was really scared I could tell. Indeed the words that were scraped on her desk hadn't been written there out of kindness.

When we got to her house I had to get her out of her daze to be able to get into the house. She fumbled with the keys for a bit, but then she finally opened the door. I led her in and to the kitchen. I sat her down and asked:

''Where do you keep the tea?''

She pointed at the kitchen cabinet above the sink. I took out the green tea and put on some water to boil.

I sat next to her and put my arm around her neck. I pulled her onto my shoulder and tried to calm her down with stroking her back. The water was already boiling so I took it down and poured it into the teapot. I put the teabag into it along with some sugar and poured some into a cup. I filled another cup and set it on the table. I handed the other one to her. She put her palms around it as if she was warming herself up with the cup. I sat down and took my tea too.

When she seemed a bit calmer I asked her:

''Have you got any idea who could have done this and why?''

She shook her head. I set my cup down and hugged her. She put her cup down too and hugged me back. She was squeezing me like her life depended on me.

'_I have to find out who did this to her and why!'_

* * *

_**Sorry Minna that's it for today I hope you liked it! Please review so I'll know your opinion of my story! Oh and one more thing: I'm really grateful to the ones who are already reading it! Any criticism is welcomed as long as it's not rude. :D So have a good evening Minna! **_


	5. Chapter 4 Jealousy and Fear

_**I'm sooo sorry Minna! It was soo long ago since I last updated. I had a lot of things to do especially learning. -.- But now it's finally summer break so I can update! YAY! Anyway here's the fourth chapter. Enjoy! :)**_

* * *

_***Utako's POV***_

_*Dream*_

''_Kise-kun! Wait for me!'' I shouted and ran after him. He just kept walking and didn't even slowed down or looked back._

''_Oi! Kise-kun!'' I tried again, with no result. I stopped._

''_Why are you ignoring me?'' I asked silently. He finally stopped, and turned to me._

''_Why? Because I hate you.'' he said and glared at me with those piercing golden eyes._

_I stood there dumbfounded. His words struck through my chest like a sword. Tears were already prickling my eyes. I closed them, trying to hide them and make them go away. I cleaned my head, gathered my voice and shouted at him, the tears that I desperately tried to keep from coming forth were already streaming down my face like waterfall:_

''_You said you'd protect me! So why?''_

''_You made my life turn upside down, all because of your stupid feelings.'' Kise said calmly his face expressing hatred. ''I don't want to protect you anymore. I don't care about you. I despise you…'' his voice slowly faded away as he turned his back towards me, and slowly walked away…_

_*End of Dream*_

I woke up with a scream. My whole body was covered in sweat and I was panting. The images of the dream were still lingering in my head. I realized that I was shaking so I wrapped my arms around myself and snuggled back into the sheets. The warmth of them made me a bit comfortable and I was finally able to calm down a bit. _'I'm glad that it was just a dream.'_ I thought. I wouldn't know what I'd do if Kise said those words to me for real.

I sighed a sigh of relief and got out of bed. I went into the kitchen and saw a plate of rice set out on the table for me. It seems like Hayato's already left. I grabbed the plate and put the rice on it into a lunch box and then into my schoolbag. I went into the bathroom washed up and dressed up in my uniform. In ten minutes, I was ready for school.

As I was walking to school, I heard a familiar voice yell out my name and smiled.

''Uta-chan! Wait for me!'' It was Kise. I stopped and turned to wait for him. He caught up to me fast. As expected of a basketball player.

''What's up?'' he asked cheerfully.

''Nothing special.'' I answered and looked into his eyes. Suddenly a picture from my dream appeared before me. His piercing gold eyes glaring at me with hatred. I shivered and swept the thought away.

''Uta-chan? What's wrong? Why are you shivering? Are you sick?'' Kise asked worry showing in his eyes.

''Oh, sorry it's nothing. I just had a bad dream and it came into my mind.'' I smiled at him. Meanwhile we reached the school.

''What was that dream about?'' he asked curiously. '' If you don't mind telling me.''

''I'm sorry, but I'd rather not talk about it, it's still fresh.'' I smiled at him reassuringly that I'm all right. ''I have to use the restroom you go ahead to the classroom okay?'' I asked and he nodded.

I went to the nearest restroom, leaned onto a sink and looked into the mirror. I didn't look that bad, but I haven't had a happy look either. Then I heard voices and I tried not to look into that direction. But despite my attempts at trying to hide in the mirror the girls still noticed me.

''My, my. What have we got here?'' asked one of the girls and I could see in the mirror that she had a smirk on her face. ''An ugly bitch.'' answered another. I tried to ignore them and kept on looking at myself in the mirror.

''Hey. Look, look. She's particularly stuck to the mirror. Do you think that you're so beautiful that you're gonna win Kise-kun over? If yes, then you're in mistake. You're an ugly bitch who's just a nuisance to Kise-kun. He's with you just because you're pitiful. He'll eventually realize that you're not worth his pity and he'll leave you. You better conceive that.

I couldn't bear it now. I turned and glared at them.

''He won't leave me! He's gonna stay with me! He'll protect me! He said it himself!'' I screamed at them with all my voice and courage. I looked at one of the girls, a blonde.

She was fuming. It was as if she was smoldering. She looked like she'll burst in any moment. The others did not look good either. Then the blonde lost it. She grabbed my hand and slammed me into a restroom stall. I gasped as all the air I had left my body in an instant. I slid to the ground trying to catch my breath.

Another girl grabbed me by my hair and pulled my up so I was at eye-level with her. I screamed in pain although I didn't want to give them the pleasure of it, but it just hurt like hell.

''How dare you talk back to us you little shameless bitch! We were kind enough to leave you be until Kise-kun leaves you on his own because we didn't want him to hate us! But now you were clever enough to upset us! Now we won't leave you alone until you get the hell out of here!'' She screamed into my face and released my head so I dropped onto the ground.

Then the blonde grabbed me by my throat. I couldn't believe. She was trying to kill me! I was gasping for air and my vision started to sway, just when I heard one of the girls say to her friends: ''Girls. We're screwed.'' The blonde gasped and released my throat so I could finally catch my breath. I looked to the door and what I saw gave me mixed feelings.

Kise was standing in the doorway with some teachers, including the headmaster, our homeroom teacher and a whole gathering of students behind them.

When the girls leaved my side Kise immediately rushed to me.

''Utako are you all right?'' his voice was serious and full of worry. The was no trace of the usual cheerfulness and he wasn't calling my nickname. He was dead serious. I nodded and let him help me up. I swayed and he caught me. He hugged me tightly and helped me not to fall. I looked up.

''Whats the meaning of this girls?'' the headmaster asked. He was obviously at loss of words.

''You were actually trying to _kill_ one of our precious students? May I ask why?''

I couldn't see their face, but heard the blonde answer:

''Because she loves Kise-kun.''

* * *

_**That's it for today, I hope you liked it. I'll update soon I promise! Until then bye and remember to review! I'll be happy to read you opinions! :) :D ~Yumee**_


	6. Chapter 5 Confession and Betrayal

_**Hello Minna! I'm really in the mood for writing now, so here's the next chapter! :) Enjoy! ^.^**_

* * *

_***Kise's POV***_

We parted ways with Utako and I went ahead to our classroom. I was sitting in my seat and saw that some girls I knew from somewhere, left the room. _'Uta-chan's late.'_ I thought. The bell rang about five minutes later and Utako still hasn't come back. Our homeroom teacher entered the room just when I had a _really_ bad feeling. Suddenly I remembered. Those girls were the ones that attacked her on the school grounds a few days ago. I bet they were the ones that ruined her desk too.

Suddenly we heard a scream. My bad feelings came true. I stood up and ran out of the classroom, my homeroom teacher right behind me. I was relieved when the headmaster joined us. I ran straight to the girl's restroom. I slammed the door open, and what I saw made my heart drop.

Utako was sitting on the ground with her back against a restroom door. A blonde girl's hand was around her throat. Suddenly I felt rage boiling up inside me. I heard one of the girls say:

''Girls. We're screwed.'' Then the blonde released Utako and stepped aside. I immediately ran to her side.

''Utako are you all right?'' I asked. The usual cheerfulness was missing from my voice. I was really worried for Utako after all. I helped her up. She swayed. I caught her and hugged her tightly to my chest. She was shaking and her breathing was uneven. I looked up from her to the scene in front of me.

''What's the meaning of this girls?'' the headmaster asked. He was obviously at loss of words.

''You were actually trying to _kill_ one of our precious students? May I ask why?''

I was curious too. Why would they go as far as to kill an innocent girl? What did she do wrong? I heard the blonde one answer, but couldn't see her face.

''Because she loves Kise-kun.'' I was shocked. I couldn't believe my ears. Is it true? And if it is, then this was the reason they tried to kill her? Because she fell in love with me? I felt myself really stupid. _''Am I the only one who doesn't understand?'_

I felt Utako stiffen in my arms. She was slowly trying to get free, but I was stronger and hugged her more tightly. I gathered myself from my stupidity and finally asked:

''And?'' at my words everyone grew silent. The blonde looked at me shocked.

''And…what?'' she asked.

''And what if she loves me? Is that enough reason to try to make her life into a hell?! Is that enough reason to try to kill her?! Answer me!'' I was nearly shouting at the end. I was so out of character that even the teachers looked at me shocked. Not to mention the other students. I couldn't believe that this was their reason.

The blonde finally came out of her shock and answered.

''Because she is not worthy enough to love you. She doesn't deserve to be with you. You're with her just out of pity right?'' she looked at me hopefully. She was hoping that I would confirm her.

''What are you talking about?'' I asked dumbfounded. ''I'm with her because I want to be with her. She is the only one until now who was able to be with me normally and don't go fangirling like I'm some sort of God. Don't get me wrong I like the attention you girls give me, but she was the only one who didn't look at me just like the model Kise Ryouta. She saw the normal 16-year-old boy in me. I still can't believe that just because I'm famous you would have killed an innocent girl with that reason that she became close to me.'' I realized I gave a really long monologue, but I was kind of relieved now that I gave out my feelings.

I looked down onto Utako in my arms and it seemed like she calmed down a bit. She looked up at me and I could read in her eyes that she wanted to say something. I nodded for her to just say it.

''Anyway…'' she spoke and suddenly everyone looked at her. She seemed to have lost her courage because she stopped mid-sentence. I squeezed her as if I was trying to give her my courage. She took a breath and started again.

''Anyway. How did you find out? I don't remember telling anyone anything about it. And I made sure not to give any signs. Not even to Kise-kun.'' she said. Now that she said it I wondered how did they find out.

''We got a mail saying you love him from…'' the blonde started, but she suddenly clapped her hands around her mouth.

''From who?'' she asked and I could read out of her voice that she wasn't sure if she wanted to hear the answer.

''Why should I tell you?!'' the blonde asked getting all daring again.

''Just tell her already!'' I snapped. I was at the edge of my nerves again. This girl's really pissing me off.

She flinched at my harsh words, but seemed to have gave in.

''From Mikazuki.'' she said defeated. I felt Utako stiffen in my arms. Wait. Wasn't Mikazuki her childhood friend?

''From Mika?'' she asked her voice dropping. I swear I could feel something wet on my arm. I looked down at her and saw that she was crying.

The blonde seemed to have gave up and continued.

''She said that she wanted to get revenge on you for something. We didn't believe her. We wanted evidence and that's when she showed us your diary. We didn't want to kill you. but you suddenly got so daring and said that Kise-kun won't leave you and so on… So we just lost our nerves. We're so sorry. If Kise-kun wants to stay with you then we won't interfere anymore. But I must warn you to look out for Mikazuki. I think she is not finished with you yet.'' with that she walked away behind the headmaster along with the rest of the girls.

The homeroom teacher came up to us.

''I suppose you should go home for today. Kise-kun, would you mind taking her home?'' she looked at me.

''Not at all. I'm more than happy to help her.'' I answered and the teacher smiled at us and walked out.

I released Utako, crouched down and turned her so she was facing me. She fell onto her knees and into my arms. I slowly soothed her back until she cryed silently. Her back was shaking lightly. When she seemed to have calmed down I pushed her away a bit so I could looke her in the eye.

''I'm taking you home okay?'' I asked and she nodded in response. I stood up and pulled her along with me. I took her hand and led her to our classroom. When we entered, all eyes were on us. I was afraid at firs that the students will come to us immediately, but they remained in their seats and I was grateful to them. I grabbed my bag and led her out of the classroom and the school too.

None of us talked throughout the whole way. When we reached their house she opened the door and let us in, I finally broke the silence.

''Where's your brother?''

''He's still at work.'' she answered obviously avoiding my gaze. When she started to walk away, I grabbed her arm.

''What is it, Kise-kun?'' she asked turning her head away even more.

I turned her to face me and pinned her to the wall.

''Why are you avoiding my gaze?'' I could not help but sulk.

''I'm not.''

''Yes you are.''

''Fine. Because now you know I love you right?'' she asked her gaze connecting to mine. Her eyes were a mix of emotions.

''Yeah. I know.'' I answered and smirked at her. I couln't read her expression which was bugging me even more.

''And don't you hate me now? Or aren't you gonna say that lets be just friends?''

''Nope.'' I answered casually.

''W…Why?'' she was at loss of words.

''Why, you ask. Let me wonder.'' I looked at her.

I slowly leaned forward our lips only inches away. I whispered five words against her lips:

''_Because I love you too.''_

* * *

_**Sorry Minna, but that's it for today hope you liked it! :D If you liked it and have some time please review! :D**_

_**~Yumee**_


	7. Chapter 6 I Love You

_**Hello Minna! I'm so sorry for my lateness! I hit a major writer's block, but I'm back now! I hope you are all feeling ready for this! :) :D So here: Chapter 6 :P Enjoy :D**_

* * *

_***Utako's POV***_

''W…what?'' This was the only answer I could get out of myself in my surprise.

''I said I love you too.'' Kise was smiling at me warmly.

''You're not lying are you? I can believe you right?'' I asked. I knew I shouldn't have asked it, but I couldn't help feeling anxious. I was betrayed and hurt so many times already, that I didn't want to have the same feeling ever again.

''I'm not. You can believe. I'll never betray you. Utako.'' he said as if he was reading my thoughts. I smiled as he called my name. He started to laugh.

''What's so funny?'' I asked.

''It sounds weird from my mouth.''

''And why is that?''

''I don't know. Maybe I'm used to calling everyone by weird nicknames.'' Kise was wearing one of his usual cheerful smiles. I had the urge to hug him.

''So what's your answer?'' he asked looking into my eyes.

''For what?'' I knew exactly what he was talking about, but I wanted him to say it.

''For my question.''

''What question? You haven't asked anything.'' I almost couldn't hold back my laughing at the face he was making. He looked like a lost puppy.

''I hadn't? Wahh…how could I not ask this?'' he panicked.

''Utako. I love you. Will you go out with me?

''Yeah. I love you too.'' I smiled and wrapped my hands around his neck.

He did the same to my waist and pulled me into a kiss. When he pulled away, he looked so adorable. He was blushing and had a big toothy grin on his face.

''Uwaah..I'm so happy!'' Kise exclaimed and pulled me into a bone-crushing hug. I laughed and hugged him back just as strongly. He pulled away and held me in arm length looking at me admiringly.

''What is it?'' I asked embarrassed after he'd been looking at me for five minutes straight without blinking.

''Nothing..You're just so beautiful.'' He said and pecked me on the cheek. I flushed deep red and watched him walk into the kitchen.

''Utaaa…I'm hungry!'' he whined. I walked into the kitchen and saw that he was almost face-first into the fridge. I let out a chuckle.

''Let me make you something. Hm..'' I wondered. ''What about curry?'' He finally pulled his head put of the fridge and looked at me with shining eyes nodding eagerly.

''It's decided then. I'll make the food and you go sit there and wait. Understood?'' I asked as I pulled out a kitchen spoon motioning to the kitchen table with it. He nodded and sat on one of the chairs. I swear I saw a tail wagging behind him.

I started making food while he sat there like a puppy not moving an inch. When I finished the food, I carried it to the table and set it down. I took out cutlery and plates and put them on the table. He was already sitting there staring at the food with his saliva dripping from his mouth.

''Don't drool so much you'll make a puddle beneath you. Here, take this and help yourself.'' I said handing him a ladle. He blushed and took it from me murmuring a silent 'thanks'. I smiled and sat down across from him. I watched, as he tasted it. His face lit up.

''This is so good!'' he exclaimed with a spoon in his mouth. I smiled and felt my cheeks getting hot.

''Glad you like it.'' I mumbled.

After we finished with dinner, we were sitting in my room talking. I know it sounds boring, but it was great getting to know him better. As we were talking, I heard the front door slam closed and motioned for Kise to come with me.

We made our way through the kitchen to the small lobby and saw my brother taking his shoes off.

''Welcome home Onii-san!'' I exclaimed tackling him in a big hug.

''Whoah! What happened Utako? Do you have a fever or something? What's with the sudden display of affection?'' he laughed and hugged me back.

He released me and noticed Kise standing behind us awkwardly. My brother looked at me questioningly. I stood next to Kise taking his hand in mine and looked up at my brother.

''Onii-san. He is Kise Ryouta-kun, and…'' I cut myself off looking at Kise. He nodded his head in approval smiling at me gently. ''And he is my boyfriend.'' I was afraid of my brother's reaction so I fearfully peaked up at him from behind my bangs. His face didn't show anything. The next thing that registered was that my brother was hugging us both almost squeezing the life out of us.

''I'm so happy my precious little Utako finally found love! Big Brother's so happy!'' he exclaimed in an annoying voice. Oh I think I forgot to mention that my brother has sis-con.

''Onii-san you're killing us!'' I said a pushed him away with Kise's help. He pouted, but continued smiling.

''Take care of my little Utako please. She's really precious so please don't hurt her. She's been through a lot.'' my brother told him seriously. ''If not…'' Great his sis-con is back.

''Okay, okay Onii-san that's enough.'' I cut him off.

''I will. I promise.'' Kise said placing an arm around my waist.

''Good.'' my brother smiled. ''Oh what's this? Do I smell curry?'' he was gone in an instant and when I went after him he was already in the kitchen stuffing his face with curry. I laughed and pulled Kise with me.

Suddenly his phone started ringing. He pulled it out and picked it up.

''Hello?...Mum?...Okay I'm coming.'' he put his phone back in his pocket and looked at me.

''I have to go. We'll meet tomorrow at school right?'' he asked and pecked me on the lips.

''Yeah.'' I said blushing. He kissed me one more time gently putting his arms around my waist securely and pulling me into him. I kissed back putting my arms around his neck. After a few minutes he pulled away heading for the door. He pulled on his coat and put on his shoes then faced me.

''Good Night love.'' he pecked my lips and smiled. I blushed at the nickname he called me. Then something came into my mind.

''Good night Ryouta.'' I smiled. He blushed and smiled back.

''I love you. See you tomorrow.'' he waved.

''I love you too. See you.'' I waved back and stood in the door until he disappeared on the corner.

''_Thank you Ryouta.''_

* * *

_**That's all for now guys. I hope you liked it! Don't forget to let me know what you think! :)**_

_**Thank you for supporting me! :D**_

_**~Yumee**_


End file.
